Stones of Power
by sailor-rainbow1
Summary: Author Note copied from my notebook To make this long story short, I will just like to say that this story is just a story which will probably not be read. I think that this story would have been better, but I could not make it better. So, so long!


On the moon, a girl stared at a box of cookies, while her mum picked out some and said, "Little moonbeam, have some cookies."

"Okay, mum" said the cute five year old, picking up a cookie and eating it.

Her mum laughed at her, the cute girl who was moving her head, which moved her blonde hair about.

There was a knock at the door and the woman said, "Come in, Donna."

Another five year old came in and said, "May I have a cookie, mum?"

"Okay, Donna." she said.

The pink haired girls (from the future) came in and had some cookies, as Donna eat one, her blonde hair moving about.

On Mars, a red haired girl ate a pancake, while her mum looked out to the moon and thought, 'soon raye, very soon'.'

Back on the moon, another moon princess walked in and picked up the last cookie and eat it.

"Go play everyone," said their mum.

"Okay mum." they all said, going outside.

Raye, the mars princess, came to the moon with her sister Rena to paly with the moon princesses, while her brother Ray (or sometimes Ronald) stayed with his mum (Reia) and dad (Ronaldo) on Mars.

Serena, the moon princess (or one of them) played with her sisters and the mars princesses, while her brother Mamoru (not darien!) sat with her mum (Serenity) and dad (Tranquil).

Her other brother Tranquility was with his gran on the sun, who was serena's aunt Usagi.

Darien, on the earth sat with his mother, Mirrata and his dad Darrien.

His brother (Chibi-darien) was with his sister (Mira) on Mercury with Ami, Amella (her mum), Andrew (her dad) and Arnold (her brother).

On Venus Mina, Antonio (brother), Minna (mum), Martin (dad) and Minako (her sister) were eating icecream in their kingdom.

Everyone had a special stone in their kingdom, which when the girls were fourteen, will own and use.

Problem was that, the little five year olds, knew were the sotnes were in the kingdom.

Serena and her sisters were called in by her mum for dinner, and Raye and her sister went home to Mars to get their dinner.

On Jupiter, Leta and her family were all eating thier dinner. Leta's mum Lena, her dad Leo, her sister Makato and her brother Liam.

All of the saturn kingdom were visiting the uranus kingdom.

Saturn had two princesses, one prince, a queen and a king.

Hotaru, her sister Harriet, her brother Harold, her mum Holly and Her dad Harry all eat with Amara, Hakura (her mum), Alex (her dad), Hannah (her sister) and Alan her brother.

The kingdom of neptune were swimming in their swimming pool.

Michuru, Michelle (her mother), Maxine (her sister), Max (her borhter) and Melvin (her dad) had invited all the pluto kingdom to their pool. So , Trista, Setsuna (her mum), Hermione (her sister), Thomas (her brother) and Terry (her dad) came to their pool to swim.

And on the last planet, Cosmos, three boys yaten, taiki and seiya sat with their mother, Kakyuu, their sister Kakyuka and their dad (Kameron) eating their dinner.

When everyone finished eating their dinner, most of the five year olds went to bed except Serena, Raye, Mina, Amy, Leta, Hotaru, Amara, Michuru, Trista and Kakuya, plus one of the sun people, Pearl.

They all went to find the stones of their planet, and when they found it and held it, they vanished in the stone.

Serenity saw Serena disappear and she began to cry because she knew it would happen.

Donna woke up and saw her mum crying and asked, "what's wrong?"

Serenity turned around and saw donna and said, "Serena is now... trapped in this crystal" She held up the crystal.

Donna began to cry and asked, "How do we set her free?"

Serenity said, "When all the girls find the crystal and get trapped, they will go to earth, then be reborn as kids again when you find these kids, then today's serena will be set free."

On all of the planets (including the sun) the non sleeping girls were trapped in their crystal, and any girls or boys who woke up were told the same story.

The stones flashed and disappeared into thin air, then Serenity said, "now go to bed Donna, while we wait on the last stone to be filled."

She went to bed, while on earth, Mira woke up and found her earth stone, then she and the stone disappeared into thin air.

Serenity then thought, 'Now the negaverse cannot find the main princesses, but what about all the other princesses plus the princes?'

When everyone woke up, all the remaining princes and princesses met on the moonfor the big party.

Darien danced with Donna, Tranquility danced with Emma (the 5th moon princess), and everyone else jsut picked someone to dance with.

Darien told Donna that she and everyone else was in danger of attack by queen Beryl who wanted to destroy her palace.

Luna and Artemis ran in and cried, "there is a fight on the front ground, protect the kingdom!"

Donna ran with Darien to the battle ground and saw her sisters and brothers plus friends dead.

She screamed, "Moon protection globe!"

The globe protected the kingdom and her mum, who was not weak, for she had not attacked at all.

"Ah, the prince of the earth. Why don't you come to our side instead of protecting these brats?" sneered Queen Beryl.

Darien growled at her, as she attacked him and he started flowing away.

Donna grabbed his hand, and they were both killed by Queen Beryl.

Serenity began to cry, while luna also cried, "No! Not the princess, No!"

Serenity used her moon wand to capture all the people, and send the people to earth.

She then sat down, and told the cats to try and find all the senshi, except the ones trapped in the stones.

They were then sent to earth, and Serenity went to the protected palace and cried.

The girls, boys and the stones landed in Tokyo and were found by different people.

The Moon princesses (excluding Serena who was in the stone) lived with the Tsukino's.

The mars princesses (excluding raye in the stone) lived with the Hino's.

But the stones began forming into kids, so serena lives with her sisters, who were wiped of any memory of the moon kingdom.

All the girls lived with some family, and the captured girls formed back into kids and lived with them.

The families were: The tsukino's, the hino's, the mizuno's, the aino's, the kino's, the chiba's, the kaioh's, the tenoh's, the meioh's, the tomoe's and the starlets. The sun prince and princess lived with the tsukino's as well.

One day Serena was late to primary school as usual, so she ran out of the door to her primary school, passing some boys teasing a cat, so she stopped them and picked up the cat and took off it's bandage.

A crescent moon was revealed, Donna sneaked behind her sister and thought ' That is Serena. She is out of the crystal.'

Donna ran towards her sister and said, "Serena, you are free"

Serena turned around and then it hit her, she was trapped in that crystal till Donna found it in her house.

Serena said, "Sister! You set me free!"

They huggled each other as the cat saw a crescent moon shine on their heads.

"Where are my other sisters?" asked Serena.

"They are living with me and the two sun people, Tranquility and Pearl" answered Donna.

The cat began to realise that these girls were two of the five moon senshi.

They walked to primary, accidentally bumping into Darien on the way.

Darien spoke, "Sorry, I am in a hurry to find something" Then he dashed away.

Donna sighed, "I have my memories, Serena and all our sisters have memories but Darien has not got his memories"

The cat walked behind them hearing what they were saying and was shocked to learn that all the moon princesses, princes and even some friends of the moon kingdom had their memories back.

Raye walked up to the two of them and said, "Princess Serenity, Princess Donna, Darien is searching for the earth stone to set free his sister, as my sister set me free"

"Princees Raye!" they shouted hugging her.

The three girls rejoiced as the three other moon princesses truned up and hugged Serena.

Raye's sister and Brother plus the two moon princes (Mamoru and Tranquility) came towards them and joined the happiness of their reunion.

The cat was shocked to see all the princes, princesses and guardians turned up and now were back together.

The black cat saw a white cat walk up to her and said, "Luna, do not threat! Diana, Apolla and I are going to help you"

"but all the senshi and knights are there" she said.

Artemis looked at the bunch of five year olds giggling away and talking about how much they missed each other.

Darien turned up with his newly freed sister and joined the laughter that was flowing through Tokyo.

The royality (basically the group), talked about how they set each other free and stuff.

The mixture of all the royal people of space, began remembering the last battle which killed all of them.

Chibi-darien spoke to Donna about how much he missed her and how much he cared for her kind.

Donna blushed as he told her all this.

Ami talked to her sister who was sleeping on Mercury while the others were playing.

Her name is Amy.

Artemis was tempted to run out and talk to them but Luna stopped him and said, " Tonight Artemis, they will find out"

Artemis nodded, and looked to Apolla who agreed with them.

Donna sighed and thought, 'I wonder how mum is'

Serenity, on the moon saw that they had found all the captured girls but Luna and Artemis were still to tell them they were senshi.

She sighed as she saw Donna and all of her other daughters.

She missed them so.

The girls and boys went to school eventually, and Luna and Artemis followed them from below as Apolla watched from above.

Beside them, followed Diana, Rini's cat.

The rest of the day was normal until the night came in and they went to sleep.

Luna crept into Serena's house, and woke the five moon princesses, with diana, moonstone star, silvermoon tear abd chibistone helping her.

The girls woke up to see their old guardians staring at them.

Luna spoke, "How are you all?"

"Luna! when did you get here? and we are fine" they all said

"I got here the same time you did, same sa the other guardians" she said.

"well" said serena, "why are you here?"

"I am here to tell you that... you are sailor scouts" said Luna.

The shocked expression from the girls faces, made silvermoon tear ;augh.

"silvermoon tear, tell donna who she is" said luna, jumping into the air and giving the cat a brooch and wand.

"You are sailor silvermoon, and here's your brooch and wand" said silvermoon tear.

She put on the brooch and put the wand in her pocket.

Moonstone star went toward Emma, and jumped in the air and gave her the brooch and wand while saying, "You are sailor moonstone, and here is your brooch and wand"

Emma put her brooch on and her wand in her pocket.

Diana asked her mum for rini's wand and brooch, then said to rini, "Yo uare sailor minimoon, so I give you, your brooch and wand."

Rini, Donna and Emma smiled at their guardians as Luna said to Serena, "You are sailor moon, the champion of justice, so i hereby give you, a brooch and a wand."

She handed them to Serena, who put the brooch on and put the wand in her pocket.

Chibi-chibi looked at her cat and said, "What about me?"

Chibistone said, "You are sailor chibi-chibi moon, so on behalf of the moon, here is your brooch and wand"

She took the brooch and put it on, then put the wand in her pocket.

"where is tranquility and pearl?" asked Luna.

"They are down the stairs on the couch" said rini.

"Apolla go down stairs and find the sun people, we will try and find the moon princes" said Luna

Apolla flew down stairs while, Luna looked up the stairs for the moon princes.

Luna found the moon princes and told them that they were knights of the silver millennium.

They were as shocked as the girls but they took their pens.

Mamoru and surprisingly Tranquility (who is half moon, half sun prince) sat beside Luna, while Apolla only found the sun princess, and gave her a sun brooch, then he flew upstairs to flew luna with Tranquility. "How can he be the knight of the moon and sun" asked Apolla, holding a mini sword in his wing.

"Well, let's mix the magical power of the sword, and the pen to let him choose his knight" said Luna.

Tranquility just stood staring at a rose on the bed where Donna sat.

Donna looked at him and blushed brightly.

"Okay" said Apolla finally, "If he would pay attention"

Tranquility looked at his guardian and said, "Sorry Apolla"

"Magical pen, magical sword, absorb power from each other!" shouted Luna.

There was a pink flash then the mixing was done.

"Tranquility, take your sword while I go find Darien" said Apolla, handing him his sword.

Tranquility took his sword, while Apolla went to find Darien.

Darien was awake, a dream had just woke him up and made him worry for the moon princesses.

It was a dream about the moon princesses dying if he got near them.

He began to cry and a rose beside his bed began to wither.

Apolla appeared in his bedroom and watched him crying.

Darien looked and saw Apolla and said, "why are you here, me and my sister are earth people"

"Don't forget your other brother, and i am here to tell you that I know... about the nightmare you are having" said Apolla

"Well I know I am Tuxedo Mask, my brother is a earth knight and my sister is Sailor Earth" said Darien.

Apolla nodded and flew to give his brother and sister transformation pens.

The guardians of the moon kingdom went to find the other princesses and princes, and told them who they were and how to use their pens and brooches.

A few weeks later

They were beginning to remember more about the moon kingdom and more about themselves.

Apolla decided that they deserved to go back home, so they teleported home. 


End file.
